


Just a Little Bit

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you cant resist the looks Sam’s throwing you from across the table when Dean steps out for a minute to take a phone call.





	Just a Little Bit

Your face flushed as you blinked at Sam in front of you. “Stop.” You swallowed involuntarily as he smirked and leaned forward on the table. “Sam, your brother will be back any minute.

“Let’s not waste any time then, huh?” he grabbed the front of your shirt and forcefully pressed his lips agonist yours. He tasted of coffee and cologne.

You pulled apart from him and practically jumped across the table at him, knocking old text books and settling down in front of him. You hooked your hands around his neck and pulled him in for another heated kiss, his hands sliding up your shirt.

“Sam…” you breathed as he detached his mouth and begun trailing open mouth kisses down your neck and collar bone. In a hurry, you tossed your shirt over your head and moaned his name as he pulled you closed to him. You could swear you felt his arousal growing in his jeans as he pushed you back on the desk and left wet kisses along your breasts and abdomen.

“Fuck,” you whimpered out, breath coming in heavy and hot.

You could have sworn you heard the door open from the upper level but ignored it as he squeezed your thigh, causing a moan to fall from your lips.

“Get a damn room!” Dean’s exasperated voice caused the pair of you to split apart in a fit of laughter. He tossed you the shirt you had disregarded a few minutes ago before taking Sam’s hand and making a run for your bedroom.


End file.
